


Five things Sookie likes about Jessica

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: True Blood
Genre: 5 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for Lea_hazel on DW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five things Sookie likes about Jessica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea_hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lea_hazel).



1\. Talking about (and teaching Jessica about) different kinds of bras, seamless underwear, hairstyles and make up. It's sort of like having the little sister Sookie never even knew she'd enjoy having.

2\. Talking about (and teaching Jessica about) different kinds of bras, seamless underwear, hairstyles and make up when coming over to Bill's house. There are so many things she loves about that: that the place feels less like a dreary graveyard, that Jessica's general presence makes the house feel more like a home, the way Bill acts whenever certain topics come up - like a perfect gentleman, getting them drinks and excusing himself to "attend to some other matters".

3\. Seeing Jessica and Hoyt together. They're certainly a bit of an odd couple - but then Sookie has no grounds to judge anyone there.

4\. Every time Jessica starts whining or crying or screaming at Bill Sookie likes to take a moment to imagine the many ways in which she must have driven Eric crazy during her stay at Fangtasia.

5\. Taking Bill shopping for presents for Jessica when he invariably feels guilty for being too abrupt with her. It's an excellent way to drop hints about what Sookie would like for herself the next time Bill's in the mood to surprise her.


End file.
